Kenna
Lady Kenna de Poitiers was one of the Ladies-in-waiting and close friend of Mary Stuart, along with Greer, Lola and Aylee. She decided to leave her position as lady-in-waiting to Mary to become the King's second official mistress. She is also Sebastian's wife. She still remains a very good friend to Mary. Kenna starts her search for a husband after Mary's wedding. Henry introduces her to one suitor every week and in exchange she has sex with him until she is no longer his mistress. After Henry goes mad, he forces Kenna to marry Bash. She begins to grow closer to Bash due to him protecting her from his father whom she has become frightened of. She is portrayed by the Australian actress Caitlin Stasey. Early Life Kenna was born and raised in Scotland. She was sent to the French Court with Mary Stuart to become her lady-in-waiting. She comes from titlement. ''Throughout Reign'' Season One Season Two Personality She is vibrant and free spirited. She is incredibly impulsive, almost boarding on recklessness. She is a real firecracker which makes her unpredictable and totally captivating. "She is a byproduct of her circumstances and I think she is just very selfish. There is obviously a group dynamic, but Kenna’s very much out for her own personal gain. Not by way of political standing or financial, she’s a lady so she comes from a high standing family. She’s just a very hedonistic individual," Caitlin Stasey on her character. Physical Appearance Kenna is a beautiful young woman with light brown wavy hair and with brown eyes. "Immediately as soon as I read the pilot, I thought Kenna to me feels like our bohemian girl, our flower child, and has this kind of relaxed hippie vibe. And then when I saw a photo of Caitlin, I thought, 'Oh, that's perfect, she totally fits the bill.' We keep her in a lot of earth tones, a lot of creams." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Kenna. In Left Behind when the men enter the castle, they attack Kenna leaving her with a bruised face and a busted lip. She pertain this appearance throughout the following episode Fated as well. Her face is fully healed in For King and Country. Relationships |-|Romantic= Sebastian Sebastian and Kenna started out their relationship based on the relationship going on between Kenna and the King. Sooner or later did they know that the king forces them two to wed? They did not and they were shocked and very unhappy. They start off not liking each other but soon start to realize that they do. They have a pretty much a sexual relationship but still care. They declared their official love to each other in the season finale Slaughter of Innocence. (See Kenna and Sebastian) Henry |-|Familial= TBA. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart Kenna's childhood friend and half-sister-in-law. Kenna is the most adventurous of the girls and is able to make Mary and the girls have fun. After some time of living at the French Court, Mary and Kenna had a argument when Catherine revealed that Kenna had been sleeping with King Henry and planned to become his official mistress. Mary just wanted to protect Kenna from getting involved with the Royal Family knowing the dangerous and evil schemes that they plot. Kenna is the most aware of her beauty and is the most adept at using it to get what she wants but despite this, she is undyingly loyal to Mary. (See Mary and Kenna.) Lola TBA. (See Lola and Kenna.) Greer TBA. (Greer and Kenna.) Aylee TBA. (Kenna and Aylee.) |-|Enemies= Catherine Appearances Name *'Kenna' is a feminine given name. It is of American origin. Feminine form of Kenneth (Irish, Gaelic) "fire born; good-looking". Trivia *She has lost her virginity to King Henry in Hearts and Minds. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. *She's the first person to find about Lola's affair with Francis and pregnancy. *She was forced to marry Bash in Monsters. Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Mistress Category:Scottish Category:Ladies in Waiting Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters